


Ambassadors and branch

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable, Bullying, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: Branch centric stories of trollstopia my Au. This is to just help build my au before i write it. In my Au branch is still gray and carries a heavy weight for his village. He pulls all night patrols to keep his village safe. He works to the bone to repair and build for his people. And the delegates are starting to see it. And so is everyone else.Im new at this so im sorry if it's off.
Relationships: Branch/Synth
Comments: 51
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Branch let out a low grumble as he heard the pitter patter of feet. He knew he should of thought more of it before giving them the spare key.  
"Branch! Branch! I have the best idea ever! I need to run it through you though!" The pink party shook him unaware he was awake the second the door was kicked open.  
"And what will that be Poppy?" Branch yawned as he sat up to look at his dearest friend. Poppy would come to him every now and then for things like this. He was like this filter for her, one idea to the next. He would put his input and help sum up a plan.  
"Trollstopia! What if we build a city were all the tribes could come together! Live in harmony before the great big divide of trolls!"  
Poppy exclaimed giddy and excited watching Branch eye's widen. However his eye's didn't pop out of excitement.  
"Poppy that's a very complicated idea. Your asking trolls to leave the only home they had known to live with strangers! Not to mention this city would have to meet every need to these vastly different tribes!" Branch only frowned more so seeing Poppy deflate at his word's. That didn't last long though as she lit up with another idea.   
"Okay but what if we have them send in delegates that way they can see how great it is here!"   
Poppy was once more bouncing on his bed from excitement.  
"Where will they stay? Cause I hope you know im not gonna start running a hotel." Branch shuddered at the countless times Poppy would just assign someone to his home.  
"We'll figure that out when we get there! I have letters to write and a day of fun to prepare!" Poppy jumped up and practically cartwheeled herself out his bedroom. Of course she got to overly excited to quickly again. When that happens she forgets to plan when she does get to that point. Branch only sighed as he open his nightstand drawer and took pencil and paper. This was going to be a long day he could feel it.

When Branch exited his bunker he immediately felt attention shift towards him. His gray skin just had that effect on the trolls. He simply rolled his eyes as he made his way to the podium. Poppy might be the embodiment of joy would quite literally talk his ear off for missing meeting with their quest. As one of the Queen's friends it was important he be apart of this to set a role model for others. Thankfully with the snack pack he didn't always have to be the one to do that. Branch took his place a short distance behind Poppy, as always the shadow. Branch despite his best efforts did his best to stay awake. Last night however drained him more than to what he would admit. He just watched his Queen's fave as she talked cheerfully clearly excited. It wasn't untill the sound of a hoarse caught his attention. That's when a troll with bright tanned orange skin and big hair landed on stage.   
Holly darling was her name if he was correct, he smirked as her energy could rival Poppy. That smirk lasted untill the troll had turned to face him. That orange skin paled slightly as her mouth gaped.  
"Well bacon wrapped hot dogs...."


	2. Ambassadors arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch meeting the ambassadors and learns something.

Branch smiled once he saw Hickory come shortly behind Holly. Holly had seemed to have frozen in place as he came up beside her.  
"Been awhile aye Branch?" Hickory smiled flicking the straw in his mouth with practiced ease. He offered his hand to witch branch quickly accepted.  
"It has hasn't it, how is Dickory? I heard he got himself a new mission?" Branch heard from the girls that he was on a quest of courting. To this Hickory only chuckled as branch turned his attention to the ambassador.  
"Hello Ms Darling, my name is branch if you and hickory could please stand just over there. We are so excited to have you here!" Branch notion them to the side of the podium.  
"Actually branch I gotta head back, Dickory probably been pounded by now." With a tilt of his hat and another flick of his straw he turned to leave. Not before branch had the chance to pass him a farewell gift. Hickory could be so careless with his satchel sometimes. That's when he felt the ground shake, he wasn't the only one feeling it either. Every troll was being bounced as it got louder and louder. Eventually he was hit with that beat drop. Also his luck may have it also get drenched by the incoming techno ambassador. This one didn't seem to have an escort unless a parade of glowing jellyfish counted.  
"Aye yo what up trolls!" The purple glowing toll was then lowered onto the podium. Branch would never say it out loud but he looked pretty cute. He looked over to Holly to see her expression. Only to tense up seeing that she was staring at him. He had to force his attention away from her and to the techno troll. He too had paused upon approaching him then having blushed seeing him.  
"You must be synth, please can you stand right over there by Ms Darling? Branch meant to say more but the troll blushed heavily and went over. He suddenly looked embarrassed and even ashamed. Branch could only frown at this as he tried to shake off more water. However what happened next had put that on hold. He quickly had to move out of the way of a flying carriage. "For their sake I might need to build a sky route for travel amongst flying trolls and vehicles." Branch did not want any accidents with landings parking. He got so caught up in the idea he didn't realize the trolls performance till guy got scolded for a flat fart note. The classical troll in question had big pink hair and a black conductors coat. His skin however didn't appear to have glittery specks. That was untill he got a closer look he realized the golden skin trolls shine was simply more subtle than any pop glittering trolls. And just as before he too stopped to look at branch as his began to fill with sorrow.  
"Im so sorry for the troubles you carry. He said with a bow before turning towards the other ambassadors. That left branch at a loss of word's, what was he apologizing for. Out of the corner of his gaze and as subtly as he could scan each of them. Dante had let out a sad sight before turning his attention to Poppy. Synth had his head down like a scolded child. Holly just kept staring at him blankly. He turned his attention to whatever commotion had riled up his friends. Another troll had arrived he believed this one was Lownote Jones if he was correct. An Orange and yellow fur stripe funk troll with red and blue curly hair in a bun. He gad magenta limbs and golden glasses and boa. This troll had suave written all over him and it laced his voice entirely. He watched the troll saunter towards him slowly before exchanging a handshake. At least he was way more subtle of his feelings towards gray trolls. Val was something else as she came on stage. Branch felt like he couldn't take much more of this and his water logged clothes just edged him to go. Poppy wouldn't miss him to much if he simply slipped away. He was quickly stopped however by the sound of Poppy calling his name. He rolled his eyes and came to her. "Hello Ms-" branch was cut off by the purple pigtails troll. "Wait your the guy that jumped to save your queen from the ultimate power chord! Val exclaimed at the sight of him. He really wished he looked at least a bit decent. "Yes that is me but-!" Branch was again interrupted. "How are you alive that was a year ago!?"


	3. Time to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has some time to think

Branch sat at his desk tiredly on his blueprints he couldn't focus. Vals words had got to him, he couldn't ignore it. No matter what he worked on he couldn't, not on trollstopia blueprints, not on his own inventions, or even on his writing. He couldn't ignore her words, not ever in his life.   
"Gray trolls die within a year." Her words rung in his head over and over. Poppy had simply laughed before grabbing her hand. Was he supposed to die before age 6? Out of everything that was thrown at him his own skin should have killed him. His ugly, dull, bruised, scratched and scared skin. He shook his head repeatedly as he put his head on his desk. He had a few hour's before he had to go on Patrol it wouldn't kill him to go abit early. He got up to get dressed, putting on a black long sleeve shirt and some camo pants. He also put on brown leather shin and fore arm guard. His leaf vest went over his shoulders and then his pair of combat boots. He stoped in front of the mirror looking up and down himself. Stopping at his face having removed his make up earlier that day. The large scar that traveled from his brow to his jaw. Another thin one traveled over his nose. He stared at the large bags under his eye's. He shook it off as he put on his mask and grabbed his tool box and wooden staff.

He thought it would be a quiet night tonight. Just checking on some traps and closed area's. Maybe fixing any brocken property or clean up. Picking up anything he found, lost toys, parts, and then some. But no he couldn't be more far from the truth of that night. He was instead brought across the village to witness a music battle. Poppy and her friends against Val, in the dead of night and as loud as possible. How many people were they gonna keep awake? He frowned in thought at a closer look. An entire band against one solo guitarist seemed hardly fair. He could only roll his eyes and scoff at the entire situation. That was untill he saw Val smash her guitar. Of course following suite the pop rockers broke there's, then anything on stage. He felt his anger flare up he had built that stage not to long ago at all! And yet there they go smashing anything and everything into pieces. That's when he noticed the twins in the mist of the fray. They were trying to cut Down a pillar unconventionally placed across the ambassadors current quarter's. He quickly left his spot on the tree and set his sights on the mushroom building. He busted open the door as he took in the ambassadors. They had seemed to only have started to wake up when grabbed them with his hair. Just in time too as the pillar came down on them destroying the house. Once the dust settled branch was quick to pull out a first aid kit.   
"Is any one hurt?" He asked going to each ambassador and checking for any injuries. All of them were speechless as the stared at the destruction around them. Poppy then ran up to them accompanied by Val and the snack pack. Branch stood up and went to explore the wreckage. He went to make a list of repairs necessary after tonight. Poppy was going to have to sort this out without him. It was when he saw the ambassadors leave the area he went to catch up. The night was still young and they were more than likely still very tired. He landed in front of the group causing them to halt.   
"I understand you all must be upset but I think you all need some rest. There is an emergency dorms for the village you all can stay at. Would you like me to bring you there." All he received were some quiet nods as he lead the way. They stopped at the base of a tree before he pulled a lever that opened up a door. Once the reached inside the main lobby he gave them all key's.  
"The keys have the room numbers listed on them, if you need something I'll be here in the lobby till 5 am." Branch offered as they each took a key. 

It has been an hour since they had arrived and branch was doing work on a tablet. He was surveying camera monitors he had installed of the area. Everything was quiet as now. That was untill he heard a door open witch quickly caught his attention. It was Holly Darling, looking slightly distraught. He got up to see if he could offer some assistance when Holly spotted him.   
"Oh so you are still here? Well I couldn't sleep so I-i." She stopped mid sentence in a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. He got up and went to a kitchen just across from the lobby. He warmed up some milk on the stove and got some strawberries and yogurt out. He checked behind him to see Holly in the lobby watching him.   
"Usually when I cant sleep I make some warm milk and a snack." He explained as he dipped the berries in the yogurt and onto a plate.   
"Would you like an extra blanket or pillow?" He asked as he poured the warm milk into a cup for the country troll.  
"No, no thank you sweetie you've done enough for me." She refused his offer as he came up to her holding the treat.   
"Well I hope this helps, Good night Ms Darling." He told her as she accepted his offering. Holly left the lobby that night feeling warm and safe. Once she ate the strawberries and drank the milk she had fallen into a deep sleep.


	4. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Poppy had miraculously got the ambassadors to stay trolls from all over had came! But now comes the living situation, and branch was unaware of a few things.

Branch had no idea how she had pulled it off but she done it. She sold them Trollstopia and now they were standing in front of trollstopia's first citizens. But now came a problem, where were they all gonna live? After a long and hard moment to think Branch had an idea. And them Poppy tweaked ot just abit, they had the buddy system. Any pop troll who had the room placed in there information. For example their living conditions, address, how many they'll take, ect. But that's where Poppy came in and created the ballots. Everyone at once will randomly pick a ballot and that's who they'll stay with. Or well until they could come up with a more permanent solution. Branch could feel his skin crawl on stage behind the Queen as his head spun. He didn't know how the trolls would react to the situation. To any Troll uncomfortable with the situation he was more than ready to offer a room in the dorms. They were unfinished and were still being constructed. They were gonna need to be expanded too now as he thought about it. The sudden increased population now out numbered the rooms available times 10! He felt himself falter slightly as he thought more about it. He was brought out of his trance once thousands and thousands of colorful papper filled his eye's. He shouldn't have been so surprised as to how Poppy decided to do the ballots. After everyone picked up a ballot they went to go meet their new roommates.   
"Excuse me, uh Branch was it? I have a small favor to ask of you..." Branch turned around the second he caught movement towards him. It was synth and another techno troll. Only this troll was blue in color and had big wide and thick glasses perched on her face. She looked slightly distraught and nervous holding a yellow piece of papper.   
"This is Laguna Tidepool, she is a very good friend of mine" Synth explained seeming a bit more happier than approaching him "She is not all that comfortable in a roommate."


	5. Getting to know you (still)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuing of the previous chapter i posted that on an accident im sorry!

"It's fine I actually fully expected at least a few trolls to not be okay with these conditions." Branch hurriedly spoke as he reached into his hair. He could actually sympathize with Laguna, he felt the same way when poppy used his bunker. He pulled out a box of keys with notes on there room details.   
"Is there anyone staying with you?" He asked Laguna picking up a set of key's. Synth didn't know what to expect but this made him smile. Gray trolls weren't something you get to see everyday in techno reef! And with the way the two had first met he thought he would have been killed on the spot. He was willing to give Guy Diamond a chance but he already knew Laguna wouldn't. Laguna wasn't one for roommates and needed her own space. With the dorms in mind he thought asking Branch was a good choice and it was! The Troll was completely understanding and had already came prepared. The Troll had all the key's on hand and even the box was organized by dividers.   
"Here you go, I think this room will suite you." Branch calmly handed the troll a room key.   
"If you don't mind Laguna can you stay here? That way if other trolls would like a room we can go together." Branch asked gently, he wasn't sure if she was uncomfortable with just sharing living spaces. Or if it was with trolls in general, if she didn't want to wait he'll gladly ask synth to take her.   
"No I don't mind thank you though!" Laguna might not like being the one to approach first but she liked him already.   
"Hey Branch, I wanted to-" Synth never had the chance to finish as more trolls came over. Specifically a pretty pink queen and a poor funk troll delegate.   
"Branch! Meet one of you new, Ah Drum roll please! Dah dah dah ta da new Roommate!" Poppy exclaimed continuing to just show off lownote.   
"Poppy I never put my name in the ballots!" Branch exclaimed taking lownote's card from poppy.   
Lownote seemed chill at first about it untill now, he was pretty confused by this point. Poppy was going over everyone's shoulder to see who it was they got. When she got to him she jumped into the air and grabbed him.   
"I know you'd be to shy to do so on your own so..... I did it for you!" Poppy jump up again, squealing like a teenaged girl.  
"Poppy!" Branch seemed more than just peeved at this.   
"What you have the room!" Poppy asked confused as that was the requirement to enter the ballot.   
"Yes but im uncomfortable welcoming other's into my home! That was the upmost more important requirement for trolls to enter!" Branch growled beyond angry at this point. Then he stopped as his eyes widen as he realized something.   
"What did you mean by 'one of'?" Branch's eyes darkened incredibly quickly as he stared into the queen's. Branch was one of the few people who would challenge Poppy in such away. Lownote could sense that as he took a step back he at such a performance. Synth lost his smile as he and Laguna shared a look of thought and displeasure.   
"Hey Branch look at this meet Demo and the R&B sisters!" Cooper quickly climbed up to the small group.


	6. Roommate's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch needs a nap

Branch hated this, currently his guess were unpacking in the guess bedrooms. Poppy had gotten him to let them stay.   
"Please Branch it will only be for a little while! And besides as Pop troll ambassador you have to role model!" Poppy pleaded with him as to adding on another responsibility. He growled angrily as he sat at his desk finally standing up. He heard a knock on the door and pressed a button on a monitor. It was Demo outside waiting outside of the room. He pressed the second button and the door opened as he turned to face him.   
"Hey uh, I invited a few friends over... That okay?" Demo knew well enough he was not originally wanted here. But his band had to practice, especially Val the lead singer.   
"Yes, just be in the studio and make sure the sound proof door is closed." Branch nodded and turned back to his work. He was almost done with the model he just needed a few more details.   
"Hey uh, what are ya doing?" Demo came over his shoulder to look at his work. He couldn't understand the blueprints but the model looked like a mini rock city. Branch scooted his chair over, he never gotten quite comfortable in close proximity. It didn't help demo was a rock troll at all. After the world tour incident he knew a few trolls were a bit hesitant in trusting rockers. Their entire species had all sorts of threatening qualities. Fangs, claws, and a large body and muscle mass to go with flame retardant skin.  
Compared to that he felt like a five year old due to the different species.   
"Im working on subdivisions for each troll tribe, to function as a place to live or simply visit. Just a little place for every troll to feel at home too I guess." Branch explained showing him the other models and blueprints he sat aside. He was currently working on the rock troll subdivision but something was missing.   
"Do, do you actually plan on giving us lava?" Demo realized there was red rivers on the model.   
"Yes actually, I heard you guy's need the warmth right?" Branch responded as he picked up the model to study his work. There was actually a magma cavern he had uncovered a while back. He planed to put it into some use as to power and heat up the division.   
"Dude you should totally install a rock wall!" Demo excitedly pointed to an open space on the model. He knew a lot of trolls that enjoy rock wall climbing and similar activities.   
"Really? That does seem like a good idea thank you." Branch genuinely smiled as he pulled out a file cabinet. He pulled out some previous drawings and blueprints of rock wall structures. Demo was very happy to see that he had put a smile on the monotone blank face. But he had a band to go work with so he quickly said his good bye as Branch worked through a creative fever.


	7. Night Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branches first night of patrol as Trolstopia's guardian.

Branch walked to his quest quarters a couple minutes before he had to go. He simply opened each door and peered inside multi tasking his hair to keep the door silent. He peered into lownotes room to find the troll in bed. He smiled at this as the trolls pet took notice of his presence. He smiled even more as he knelt to the creature and held out a macaroon. Something he had found the creature had a taste for. He pat the creatures head unaware of lownotes now cracked open eye's. He then quietly left the room to continue on with his check. He opened up the next quest bedroom to find the funk troll sisters had fallen asleep working. He rolled his eye's and scoffed as he entered the room. Once again using his hair he put them both to bed and cleaned up any mess. Last but not least he entered Demo's room to only find him not there. Branch just scanned the rockers room as he then just closed the door and left. Demo must have gone out to hang with his other friends. Branch went back towards his planning room to get ready for tonight. Quickly getting dressed and choosing his route he grabbed what he needed and left.  
Laguna was studying late in the dormitory Lobby with some of her peers when the elevator dinged. She completely froze seeing who was inside. The troll had on a black long sleeve shirt and leather gloves. With large camo pants and combat hiking boots. The troll not only had a gray face mask, with brown shin and arm guards to complete the look. The troll put their hands up in a sense of surrender seeing their faces.

"Hello everyone, I'm a guardian of trollstopia and i was just checking on the dormitory residences."

The voice seemed so familiar yet vague at the same time. One of the techno trollings flew over to him hesitantly. Laguna tried to grab them from keeping them from going further.

"A-Are you like a supper hero?"

The pink techno trolling asked him shyly holding her hands behind her back. She loved super hero's but at techno reef they didn't have any. The had the Reef warriors but that was it.

"Well... I wouldn't say hero but something like that." 

Branch was unsure of his own answer, he never really thought of himself as a hero. But with those big soft blue eyes looking at him he couldn't just say no! Quickly to steer away from any other questions he reached for his hair. 

"You look like a sweet troll, would you mind taking care of them for me?" 

The little girl gasped as she took the toy from branch. It was an adorable plush of a creature they had never seen before! It was so cute and precious they gladly took the plushy and snuggled it. 

"Thank you mister!" 

The little girl exclaimed as she held onto it tighter. This made branch's heart melt seeing how happy it made her. He made the plush out of water proof fabric with a mix of cotton and polymer for comfort. Branch then stood up to the rest of them realizing there were allot more trolls in the lobby then he realized.

"Well then if everyone is fine I'll be on my way-!"

Branch was stopped as the trolling grabbed his sleeve. 

"But you never told me your name." 

The trolling didn't want the kind man to leave and not know his name. He gad given her this plushie and even came all this way to check on them. If that didn't say a good man than she didn't know what did. Branch internally panicked at this, they were asking for his name? He started sweating behind his mask as he looked for words.

"W-why don't you pick my name?! I don't have a hero name yet!" 

Was Branch a freaking idiot?! He panicked and now everyone probably thought he was weird! And he was letting a little girl name him?! 

"Hero! Your hero name shall be Hero!"

The little girl exclaimed happily as he raised her arms into the air and swam around him. Soon though branch had to leave so he bid the girl a goodbye and went on his way. On the elevator ride back to the surface he found that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Hero, eh? Has a nice sound to it."


	8. A little lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls learn about the pop guardian.

"Uh the what?" 

Poppy was simply talking with smidge about some party idea's when Laguna and synth came over. 

"The trolstopia's Guardians? One popped into the dormitory just last night!" 

Laguna exclaimed exasperated at the pop Queen's puzzled face. Synth had came to see Laguna that morning when he was informed. Soon enough there was a whole meeting between delegates. All were asked the same questions to each other. Branch came in rubbing his eye's with a cup of coffee. 

"Sorry I'm late, what's all of this about?"

He could barely keep his eye's open, he was up all last night. But his queen needed him and this meeting was urgent. The poor messenger bug was doing everything in its power to wake him up.

"Branch! My man do you know anything about the Guardians?" 

Poppy jumped to ask him seemingly ignoring the trolls condition. Meanwhile the delegates seemed on edge at the gray troll. Especially lownote, he knew well and fully that Branch checks to see if there asleep at night. And yet he has yet to see the troll himself settle down in one place. Meanwhile Branch simply raised an eye brow at the simple question.

"Yes actually, not allot of trolls do." 

Branch simply answered as eyes were turned towards him. 

"Why not say anything?"

Val sneered at him as if he gad lied to her face about something. 

"I had simply thought Peppy had told poppy who would inform you. Even if not an encounter with a Guardian is pretty rare." 

Branch shrugged, he honestly didn't expect this. That was untill he remembered the little trolling. Then that time where the ambassadors were nearly killed. He should have known people were gonna ask around eventually. 

"Guardians are pop trolls form of Army and warriors. To become a guardian allot of requirements have to meet followed by intensive training. They usually operate outside the village during daylight and inside at night. They where dull colored uniforms so to notice one is a difficult task. There are very few of them to this day." 

Once Branch explained to the trolls as they started to process the new information. He felt bad he had to hold back some of the information. But other than that he wasn't allowed to say more by law. He highly doubted Poppy would try to dig further into the matter anyway. 

"I don't blame peppy for not telling you, with how sparse the numbers there are he probably thought none were left." 

Branch concluded seeing poppy's face drop thinking that her father had hid it. But if he were to tell the whole truth he'd be breaking oath, the law, and possibly trollstopia. But it seemed to satisfy poppy for now as she started smiling again. 

"Well we need to throw a party for them! After all this time of protecting us the deserve to be celebrated!" 

Poppy announced jumping for joy already on the move to prepare. 

"No wait Popp-eeee!" 

Branch made a move to go after the queen only to trip. He was just about to fall face first before he felt it. Something snaked across his waist and pulled him up away from his fate. Only to stumble backwards by the pull to be grabbed again by his arms. That left him face to face with a blushing Synth who seemed to be just as surprised. 

"Oh God I'm so sorry! I just, uh well-" 

Synth stumbled as he let branch go only to stumble on his words more. Holly was already seeing something between the two. She was not going to let the fish live this down. She'd swear it on her Daddy's gravy! 

"I-its fine, thank you! It's just I don't think poppy will get far on the party." 

Branch explained his rush to get to Poppy as he thanked Synth for his save. Synth couldn't help but stare at the faint bags under the trolls eyes. Like they were being covered up with something. 

"I gotta go reign in poppy before she does anything to crazy. I hope I answered all of your questions that I can. Till then I would like to see you all again latter today." 

And like that branch quickly left calling after his Queen. Poppy had no idea what she was getting into and most likely was gonna get her feelings hurt. He couldn't risk her going gray not again!


	9. Pity party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Withen seconds word spread and everyone was ecstatic to meet the Guardians! Meanwhile Branch feels like dieing.

Branch looked down at his gear folded up and ready to go. Was he really going to attend this party? Poppy was planning on making it a full on holiday! Yet he can't just show up in gear now! He stomach ached at the darkening thoughts of tonight. He quickly stored his gear into his hair at the sound of his door knocking. He turned to let them in but the door was kicked open. Val was on the other side of the door with a frown. 

"Hello Val I was just on my way out. Did you need anything?" 

Val seemed to have stopped and think something over after he spoke. She brightened up immediately as a devilish smirk came to her face.

"Yeah can I use your bathroom? Thanks!" 

He didn't get to respond to her as she rushed into the bathroom. Once inside Val stared to search the restroom. Moving things around and looking through things. That's when she found it! She knew that troll was hiding something! She took it quickly storing it into her hair before running out. 

"Yo I can't believe there is a Guardian force that no one knew about!" 

Demo exclaimed hands raised as shouted. Meanwhile Branch just slouched as they entered the party. Immediately he ducked and went to hang out at a near table. He didn't want to be here but omg if he wasn't he was not gonna live it down. 

"When is hero coming Mama? Mama he's gonna be late!" 

Branch immediately looked towards the source only to have his heart break. It was the little girl from the dormitory! She was even holding up the plushie he had given her! 

"Im sorry blush but I don't know if he'll make it." 

The troll he assumed was her mother tried to soothe the little girl. 

"But he has to be here!" 

"Sorry if im late! I had to do something first!"

Hero had arrived! Branch just couldn't take it so he had quickly changed. Looks like he was going to attend and participate as Hero! Now that he thought about it, his stomach really hurt now.

"And here I thought I would miss the chance to see you again." 

A stay arm found it's way around his shoulder. Branch smiled as he caught the sight of orange eyes. 

"It's been that long?"

Branch quickly grabbed the arm for old times sake. Everyone turned around towards the duo as the taller was slammed onto his back. To there surprise all they heard was laughter as the roll stood back up. 

"Just like old times! Whoo your gonna make me tear up." 

A tall purple troll with shocking white hair stood tall. His out outfit identical to the first troll. However he didn't have a leaf vest and no mask. The new comer then turned to the little girl with a wide smile.

"Hey there! I see ya took a liking to my friend here! Can ya keep an eye on him for me have not been able to recently." 

He winked at the child to revive a fitful of giggles and rapid nodding. Much two Branch's dispense Flower had not changed his habits one bit. 

"If only if she was here..." 

Branch thought fondly looking up at the sky as a breeze came. The two joined side by side as people came to gather around them.

"Who are you two?" 

Holly asked excitedly gasping taking sight of the two in. Both trolls had extremely good builds, and were in good fit around there 20's. 

"Im Flower and this is Hero! As this little one has so graciously named him." 

Flower introduced himself. Only for Guy to ask the next question.

"Wait what is hero's actual name tho?" 

Something to wich Flower quickly and happily answered. 

"Oh he's is still in service, I retired forcefully due to injury." 

Flower then raised up a camo pant leg to reveal a metal prosthetic limb


	10. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day is an understatement

Branch might have left the party early but he felt so drained today. He couldn't sleep that night so he poured himself into his presentation. He had a meeting today and was gonna show off his models and blueprints. Each tribe's model subdivision has been built and ready for construction. He just needed input from the delegates and Poppy's permission to start.   
However that meeting was put on hold that morning and moved to latter that day. He was also couldn't find his regular make up so he had to settle for the weaker sort. After that branch decided to go get some breakfast after his hard work. But he kept getting pulled aside that morning to help someone. He found a techno troll who had fainted from dehydration. Then he came across a country troll who had sprained their ankle. Then he had to go find Mr Dinkles and fix Cooper's coffee table. He eventually found himself helping out some one the entire time in the blazing sun. With that a nasty sunburn and his make up was starting to start cracking too! This make up was not ment for this kind of work so he didn't really use it. He then had to go check on the traps and use his tracking skills for signs of danger. Coming in close counter and even had to fight some off! At lunch time he was pretty worn out and wanted to go eat. But it was almost time for the presentation so he went home first. He loaded it all up into a wagon and set off to the location. However poppy had found him first and brought him to the spa. Val since day one didn't like the gray troll, they don't live beyond a year! He was a phony and she was gonna prove it in front of everyone! She even had proof of it! In the trolls bathroom he had a gray color make up paste in his vanity. The new troll spa for all trolls had a special feature for glitter trolls. It was a power shower to give them a big shine! She smiled darkly as she spotted Branch who was dragged in by poppy.

"Poppy slow down! What is this all about you know im usually pretty busy right!" 

Branch tried to reason with her but Poppy was not having it. 

"Yeah but you never have time to relax a bit!" 

As much as he would hate to admit it she had a point.   
But he quickly shook off the thought as his wagon bumped his heal. He had to set up his presentation model before the meeting. And with all the trolls here it could easily get broken! 

"Im sorry Poppy but I-" 

"Oi Branch can ya come over here! I think there is something wrong with the shower!" 

Val had called over to him gesturing to the power shower. Meanwhile her band was gathering the delegates to watch. Everyone else was soon drew to attention as the gray troll came up to her. 

"What's wrong with it?" 

Branch asked curiously stepping inside the machine. Except he was pushed inside by a forceful shove. Waisting no time Val turned on the machine and to full power. A machine meant for the tough skin of glitter and on a high setting was a tough combo. Especially for a sunburned, clothed, NORMAL skinned troll. The soap dug it's way into his scrapes and cuts. Rubbed harshly on bruises and sunburned skin. And cleared away any secrets hidden under weak make up. Val only smirked at his screams of anguish clearly mistaking them entirely. She turned to the crowd with a look of triumph at there faces. 

"And now I give you th-!" 

Shee stopped as he came out into view horrified. Everyone in sight was silent untill laughter erupted the crowd. A still very gray troll barely standing in plain sight was before all of them. His clothes torn up to rags, while he trembled in pain. But most promptly of all was the scars ranging from all sizes and shapes. They littered his body describing horrid storys. 

"Nice try but we've tried to clean him but he's still scum!" 

Some where in crowd some one had shouted only for everyone else to laugh louder. Val could only stare in horror as the first tear slid down his face. Quickly covering up his face crying branch quickly dashed for an exit. Tripping over his own wagon in his escape only causing more insults and laughter. 

The troll laid in bed sobbing his eye's out as he curled up into himself. How could he have been so stupid! Suddenly a messenger bug came down the shoot he had built. It dropped him a note before quickly fleeing. He sat up to read the note for a feeling of dread to take him over. The letter had the Guardian insignia stamped on it sealing it shut. And inside was a small weight added to it. He opened it feeling his hands tremble slightly. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! He cried harder as the silver tags and chain slipped from his grasp. 

"They were all gone, it was just us! Why did you have to leave me too?"


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to start sprinkling some brynth into here

"Branch can you come out please! You haven't been out at all!" 

Branch curled up into himself further at their voices. He could barely make out what there saying but he didn't care. He wasn't coming out ever again after that. He thought it was all over, all the mocking, teasing, and the utter humiliation. And now on top of that he had now lost someone once again. How much was going to be taken from him? He clung to himself in the dark room his head pounding. His eyes burned and cried for mercy as he stared into nothing. His throat felt as dry as the glitter desert of the funk tribe nation. If he fell asleep he was going to see him again and he knows it. He couldn't bear to see his face not now, not now or ever. And if he didn't see him he would see her or.... His heart clenched in pain at the thought as he left bruises on himself. That's when he felt a shift in the bed but he couldn't muster up the strength to turn over. But he did catch a soft glowing purple and green color. Branch heard him next as he tried to make himself even smaller. 

"Branch..." 

It came out as a soft whisper of concern as his fingers gingerly touched a sunburned shoulder. He quickly withdrew however at a pained hiss that left the troll. He felt himself tear up at the condition the poor troll was left in. Branch to his surprise then turned to synth only to have his eye's widen. To synth's surprise despite his condition branch moved quickly. He found his face being cradled in shaking hands whose thumbs caressed his face. He and a troll had got into it prior to this moment. He knew he had some nasty bruises but not as bad as the other troll. 

"Synth... What happened?"

Branch's voice now a hoarse whisper as he stared into the wounded troll. Synth was not going to say anything as he gently wrapped around branch. Normally branch would have pulled away but he couldn't.   
Synth was hurt and he had gotten passed everything to come for him. Synth cried silently as well as the troll in his arms started to bawl. He knew Branch didn't like hugs so he was careful not to ruin this lifetime opportunity. Yet here he was hugging the broken troll as they held on tight to each other. 

Synth laid down next to branch as he snuggled closely into the purple techno troll. They had both been bandaged up thanks to branch's first aid and Synth being able to go and get the kit. Yet synth was the first to be given care for untill he stopped branch to let him help him. He studied his once bruised and dirty knuckles behind the gauze. 

"I don't know why your so upset, he's a dumb gray!"

The troll from the earlier today had told him out right in blunt. Synth grinned in satisfaction in remembering the trolls face once he landed the first hit. Unfortunately that troll had some friends and a bigger fight issued. Especially once other techno trolls had joined the fray. Word got around and a guy who branch had saved were really angry. Poppy has some work ahead of her to sort the mess out. Thinking about it he still needed to deal with Val and her band. He felt anger rise in him once more as he began to pull away.

"Synth..."

Synth could have sworn his heart had exploded at that moment. The little gray troll in his hold had called out to him when he thought he was gonna leave. Synth instinctively wrapped himself further around the troll. Bearing his nose a little deeper into the shoulder of the troll he took in his sent. He had this deep forestry, earthly smell to him that deeply calmed Synth. The day he let this troll get hurt like that again would be the day he would have a funeral. But not for him.


	12. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synth and val have a conflict with feelings.

Synth woke up first still holding on to Branch with half closed eye's. He lovingly traced over the scared trolls scars. Observing them each individually as they decorated him. The sleeping troll was wearing an oversized shirt and pants. Leaving his arms and face vulnerable to Synth's studying eye's. He tried to picture where each one had came from. He took a liking to one that looked like a patch of stars on his arm. Synth blushed as he took in the sight. Up close he realized how toned the troll was. With the scars it only made him look even stronger and tougher! That was until he began to study his hands. On his wrist he found several slashes amongst the scars. Now some of theses slashes could have came from anything. But not the ones in a row just under the palm of his hands. They were faint and there was relatively very faint. 

"He used to cut didn't he?"

Synth took in a shaky breathe as he pulled him in closer. He didn't want to think about what had been left on his wrist. But he could thank whatever god exists that he had seemingly stopped. He went back to caressing the scared face of the troll. He stopped momentarily when branch stretched before blinking a bit. He couldn't help but blush when branch let out a small moan as he began to awake. 

"What is this feeling?"

Meanwhile Val was not having a morning as peaceful as she sat in the corner. Demo was with her while Biggie was out for now. Everyone was so mad at her right now and she couldn't blame them. She had jumped the gun and had shot the innocent of her so called justice. She should have known that such a small container couldn't cover the body like that! The power shower on the highest setting too!? That must have had to hurt! Worst of all was seeing that face, he was so heart broken and humiliated! Infront of the ambassadors and the whole spa! She screwed up and she had screwed up bad. Poppy wasn't even speaking to her and instead she had put her on pod arrest awaiting a response from Queen Barb. Meanwhile she was holding the wrecked model of the rock troll subdivision. 

"Demo what do I do?!" 

Val cried still in a ball beside her bed knees to her chest. 

"I dunno Val but Branch hasn't came out as far as im aware." 

Val groaned as Demo did his best to comfort her. 

"That's not helping me at all.... God I hate this feeling."

Val went silent as a messenger bug dropped a letter in front of her. What caught her was the royal Rock insignia showing it was of a rock troll origin. She picked up the letter to start reading. 

Dear Brat

You did what to the pop troll ambassador? Are you kidding me right now! Your job was to represent the rock tribe and be there voice! Im going down there and if you haven't fixed it I will personally hunt you down and gut you like a fish!

Sincerely Queen Barb

"Oh god Im going to die." 

Branch and synth went out together to get some breakfast. They went to market and found a pancake stand open. With food in his system no matter how sweet it was at least branch could think again.

"Wait synth? How did you get passed my lock door?"

At the question synth could only smile sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Oh uh, Techno trolls can squeeze our way through pretty small spaces." 

He chuckled as branch pondered on how the techno troll meant. The look of realization was hilarious once he realized it. 

"Synth one more thing if you don't mind me asking. Did you get into a fight yesterday?" 

Branch got quiet as he waited for synth to respond to his question. Synth meanwhile just looked down upon seeing branch's face. So branch instead leaned over and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. 

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. Just please be careful and stay out of it when you can, okay?" 

Branch sounded a bit more hopeful so that was a bonus for synth. He silently agreed with a nod of his head as they continued eating. Meanwhile everyone else stopped to clench their chest. They could feel their arteries clog it was so sweet. 

"Branch!"


	13. A sad night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has to say goodbye.

Branch was quiet as he stared down the field ahead of him. He gave one more tight squeeze in his hand as he made his way. He was in uniform once more that night but not for patrol. He made his way through the the field of memorials. He kept his head down as the silver metal tags in his hand jingled every step. That was untill he stopped infront of the very last one. This one was at the base of the willow tree and was kept better than the others. Just behind the mural on the tree trunk three silver chains. The light bounced off the metal in the silence of the night. At the end of each chain were a pair over silver tags that chimed in the wind. Branch walked around the mural to the tree and stopped. With shaking hands Branch carefully took out a tack. He stuck it into the tree bark with slight struggle. He then held the chain in his hand one more time before raising it. 

"Almost a complete set..... Heh." 

Branch tried to joke as tears started to fill his eye's as he started to whimpering. He walked slowly back around the mural to look upon it. Many faces were planted here like any other. At the top was one of an elderly troll. The same unhappy grumpy look he could remember. Below it where many faces, chains, writings, rings but one thing stood out. It was a picture of three children and a slightly younger old man. Only in this picture he was smiling truly. 

"God I miss you guys...." 

Branch fell to his knees not before moving his mask from his face. He sat there for awhile before smiling to himself. Digging into his pocket he fumbled a bit but he found it. It was another silver chain identical to the previous ones that shined like diamonds. He stood up once more before placing it onto the tree. 

"I guess today's the day huh?"

Branch then walked slowly back letting his mask rest on his chest. As he walked he put his hair up in a tight bun as he reached the bridge. This area was abandoned by the village a long time ago. Left to the Guardians and the few who came across it. 

"No one to get in the way here.." 

He said to himself as he stood on the outside of the rails. Below him raging rapids that could drown 10 trolls with ease. He sucked in one last breathe as he screwed his eyes shut. He then proceeded to raise a leg up to start his fall. 

"Branch!"

He snapped his eye's open hearing his name yelled from behind him. He turned quickly seeing Val running towards him as fast as possible tears welling in her eye's. Before he could say anything she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Im sorry! Im so sorry! Please you don't need to do this!"

Branch quickly climbed over the rail to hold onto Val as she sobbed. He couldn't believe what was happening he thought Val hated him! Why was she crying and trying to stop him from killing himself? The two left the bridge and instead took a spot on a nearby bench.

"W-when I first saw you I thought you were a f-fake gray..."

Val explained slowly still trying to recollect herself. 

"My mom was grey too after a miscarriage... She died after 6 months.."

Branch couldn't believe this as he brought the balling troll closer as he tried to comfort her. 

"Val im so sorry to hear that..." 

Branch started to piece things together as Val began to sober up. 

"I.. I lost my color when I lost my grandma.." 

Branch stated after a long silence of holding the troll close as he cried. 

"My parents.. Weren't the best but not the worst.. My Grandma was the one who took care of me.." 

Branch explained as Val looked up to him sadly. Branch gave her a squeeze as he looked past the bridge. 

"Today I lost my best friend..." 

Val teared up as this time she squeezed branch as he started to cry. 

When barb came to trollstopia she expected Val to be there. Instead it was poppy and her friends that had greeted her first. Then followed by the ambassadors of the other tribes as well. All but the ambassador of her tribe and it was making her mad. Was she being a coward and hiding from her?! Was this her way of being a rebellious little prick than she was. She also noticed that a gray troll had also failed to appear. 

"Queen Barb it's great to see you again!" 

She spoke to soon as the sight made her smile. Two trolls came to approach the group. Both gad red eyes as if they cried all night. Val chuckled slightly seeing every one's surprise. 

"We made up!"


	14. Flex!

Smidge was was showing off her strength in a small contest with the ambassadors. 

"Im just gonna worn ya im the strongest pop troll alive!" 

Smidge declared as she added more weight to prove her point. Not that the dumbbell wasn't already massive as it was. Holly could be heard laughing across the gym as she lifted a weight I identical to Smidge. 

"Hate ta burst ya bubble but.... I think im stronger." 

She flexed her free arm as a smile spread her face. 

"Who needs muscle-" 

R started when B finished grabbing everyone's attention. 

"When you have Brains!" 

The sisters then showed off a new machine that allowed them both to pick up the heavier weights.   
Lownote only chuckled as he kept a respectable weight in his hand. Branch then came over with Val and synth as poppy was struggling. Synth could never, not even in his dreams lift weights. He kept himself in good shape by swimming and other activities. Val had no problem what so ever in joining there contest. 

"Aww what's wrong? Are the wittle babies struggling?" 

She egged on with a laughed that had the rockers riled up. Branch was thinking about shutting them all up after all smidge held her title using her hair. And allot of pop trolls were slightly pudgy. 

"Sorry Fatty but... I don't think ya belong here Gray!" 

Branch turned as he flinched at the words. He was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants today. He didn't like to show his body so much in the gym. Synth and Val was raging furious at the group of bullys! How could they make fun of such a sweet troll like Branch?

"Branch ain't fat in fact he's better than yall!" 

Branch had no time to react as soft fabric was tugged over hus head. He shivered slightly as a rush of cold air attacked his skin. 

"POPPY WHAT THE HAIR?!" 

Branch on full display infront of the other trolls with a nose bleeding poppy. Synth just bout lost his mind at the sight. The most PERFECT troll had the absolute PERFECT body. Scars lingered across carefully crafted muscle as a blush colored him. Synth however was bitting his lip at the trolls shoulder. A full on tattoo laid there beautifully on his shoulder. It was an all black bleeding heart dripping. So simple but it wouldn't let Synth look away from him. Of all places and of all things why was it him to play with his kink. He quickly looked away to hide his blush and to restrain himself.

"Oh cool Branch when did you get a tattoo!" 

Poppy asked as she still was boasting about Branch's body. 

"Me.. And Val got it a little while ago..." 

Branch answered as he adjusted his shirt to where it was comfortable. He held onto it tightly feeling more than a couple of eyes linger on him. 

As the group hung out at the Gym synth was getting more and more aggravated. Branch eventually worked his shirt off once more after sweating. Not only was he glistening but more and more trolls took a glance. The more they took glances the hungrier they got. A few actually tried to come up to branch only to leave from the intensity. The intensity that rolled off Val, Synth, and surprisingly poppy herself. However what set him over the edge was what happened next. 

A trol walked up to branch from behind him. He kept a steady slightly fast-paced speed as he closed in on the troll. Synth took notice of him when he noticed them raise their hand. Branch ears raised as he jumped at the sound. It was like thunder from the biggest storm as it echoed throughout the gym. When he turned around he was lifted unexpectedly and carried away. Face buried into a green and purple chest as they swiftly left. 

"Synth?? 

Branch called up to him in confusion seeing the look in the trolls eye's. They stared off into the distance clouded over by anger and something else. To witch Branch placed himself closer into his chest blushing slightly. It was only when they got to the bunker did they stop. Synth slowed down specifically at a certain door to Branch's surprise. Synth opened the door to Branch's bedroom to turn off the lights and shut the door. Branch could only see so far with Synth's dim glow of anger as he felt them move again. It was when he felt the familiar fabric did Synth seemed to calm down. Branch found himself cuddled tightly as Synth began to mutter angrily. Branch just leaned in with a sigh listening to Synth's heart with a content smile.


	15. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch finds out Synth has some demons of his own.

Branch woke up to the sound of whimpering as he lulled out of his sleep. He found himself still buried into the green beating heart. Only this time it was beating more rapidly as a death grip held onto him. The previous silent and calm atmosphere had vanished. Instead the room was filled with broken sobs as Synth trembled. Branch realized what was happening as he felt himself tear up. 

"Synth.." Branch whispered as he stared sadly into the crying sleeping figure. 

Branch let his arm snake its way to hold onto Synth's face. He gently wiped away the tears as he gently cooed in his ear's. In return he felt Synth's grip tightened around him. Branch laid there still as he let Synth cry as he did his best to comfort them. Some minutes pass as Synth seemingly began to regain himself. Gasping as he whimpered and sniffled as Branch's voice was now more clear to the troll. 

"Shhhh. It's alright, im here you okay..." Branch gently spoke as he saw Synth's eye's fly open as he gasped. 

Synth was still shaking as he held branch closer to him still in the terror. 

"M- Mama p-lease! Mama please d-don't go!" Synth cried as his eye's traveled everywhere lost in the dream.

Branch was on the floor trying to process what the hair had just happened. Synth was gasping somewhere on the bed as branch held his face. 

"Branch! Oh My God im so sorry!" Synth forced out his mouth as he quickly scrambled.

Branch was already back on the bed meeting Synth half way to make sure he was okay. Synth stared in horror as more tears threatened to spill. He had hit Branch! His eye was swelling as it started to darken to Synth's horror. He had gave branch a black eye that sent him flying off the bed!

"Im fine Synth! Don't worry I had faced allot worse."   
Branch countered the apology as he reached for synth.

He quickly took Synth into his hands again as he whispered reassurance into his ears. Branch then gently guided him to lay down. He held synth this time rather than Synth spooning him. However branch was shorter and he couldn't help but think. 

"This is what a back pack looks like." He thought as he smiled to himself.


	16. Backstory

Synth woke up again as he took branch's face into his hands again. Branch was awake as well unable to sleep from before. 

"Branch... Im so sorry.." He apologized for the upmost millionth time.

He held him as he stared st the black eye he had caused. His dang night terrors had made him hurt Branch! 

"It's fine Synth! Don't worry I met much worse-!" Branch stopped after realizing what he has said.

Synth had caught it so there was no turning back. Like a steel trap he was not gonna let that go. 

"Worse... What?" He pried firmly but gently as he sat up straighter. 

Branch was trying to wrack up an excuse or something. Synth didn't deserve to be lied to was all he could think. So he settled on a story.

"When I was little I once went to summer camp.." He took in a breath as he continued. "One of the team counselors had pretty bad night terrors." 

Synth followed along closely as he listened to Branch. He then realized he was tensing his muscles at each word. 

"I woke up during one of them one night.." Branch trailed off with a look of despair. "I didn't know it was a terror.." 

Synth sucked in a breathe as Branch's breath hitched. This couldn't be good was all synth could think. 

"He was flailing and crying about... I got worried and went to check up on him." Branch quickly got the words out. 

A small pause of silence filled the air as Synth waited. His gut felt heavy as his scales shriveled in anticipation. 

"....Next thing I knew I was in the ER... He had chocked me out to the point I fainted..." Branch said as he shivered at the memory. 

He hadn't remembered a second of being chocked. He only knew what happened when the nurse came to check on him. Synth was silent as he sighed. After a pause of consideration Synth slid his hand and took a hold of Branch's hand. Branch felt his face and ears perk up as Synth raised their hands. Synth fondly took note on how small Branch's hands were as he started.

"I was 9 when they started... The night terrors..." Synth explained as he held onto branch. "My mom was a Warrior.... One of the best actually..." He smiled happily in pride on the behalf of his mother.

Branch was soaking up the new information. His stomach churned as he waited for synth. 

".. One day the reef started to experience a rise in predators... They usually don't get close.." Synth continued with a shaky breathe. 

Brach this time squeezed his hand gently as he let him take his time. Synth smiled at the small sign of reassurance and comfort. 

"One day my mom... She had to go..." Synth started breathe sharply. "I begged her not to go...." Synth tore his gaze away from Branch.

Branch started to draw the picture in his head. The image he drew wasn't a pretty one as his eye's started to tear. 

"That was the last I saw of her... We weren't able to... Find her body.." Synth turned to face branch once more slowly.  
"I all ways wished that one day we could have given her a proper burial..."

Synth sniffed sadly as he used his free hand to wipe his face. 

"Synth..." Branch softly whispered.

Next thing synth knew was that branch had him in a tight hug. They held each other tightly for a few minutes before they parted. 

"I bet your mother was a wonderful woman.." Branch offered with smile as he gave Synth's hand a squeeze.

Synth smiled feeling better as he squeezed back. Taking both branch's hands i to his own.

"She was..." Synth left the 'she would have loved to meet you un said.' 

The moment was quickly ruined however after the door was kicked down. A pale blue haired troll with a matching color spandex stood there. 

The first thing wani had seen was Branch. Then she saw his black eye, then she saw synth. Branch watched as Wani's face fell slowly as she turned to Synth's direction. 

"Wait! Wait! Wani No!" Branch quickly went to block wani as she dashed towards synth. 

The first thing baby bun saw was Branch in a stranger's lap. Then she saw Wani standing short of the two. She then saw the strange techno troll blushing as Branch was keeping Wani at bay over his lap. 

"I ship it!" Baby bun giggled loudly as she grabbed there attention.


	17. Girl troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymundo I have delivered!

Branch didn't know what was going on today! He was out and about with the K-pop gang who would be staying awhile. He had already made and built a spot to witch they could live during their visits. He planed to however expand them though for other quest of the subgenre tribe's trolls. Ari told him what they were doing here as Gomdori apologized for the sudden visit. Kim was hugging him as Wani was calming Baby bun. They were out for a bounty for there tribe that lead them to trollstopia. They wanted a tour while they were here to witch Branch happily agreed. They started in the market as Baby bun wanted to do some shopping! Ari was more than excited to check out some of the food here as she ran with Baby bun. 

"What's this?" Wani asked holding up an unfamiliar fruit eyeing it curiously. 

"That is a demon berry from the rock troll tribe! There known to be quite bitter and tough!" Branch explained as he purchased some other produce from the stand.

They only were at some of the first few stands of the market. The area was vast and winding of little shops and side stands. Each one holding their own unique surprise. As Branch was about to purchase the berries he noticed the stand cashier's face. She was blushing as she intently stared at him. 

"Oh! Um.. Hello? I would like to bye these and uh.. Wani do you want to try that?" Branch asked as he got the stands cashier's attention.

Wani nodded her head quickly as she let out an excited Yes! However as Branch turns back to the cashier he was met with a questionable face. They looked intently at him hand holding their cheek with their elbow on the stand counter.

"Is that all big boy~? We sell some smoothies too~?"  
Something in her voice was odd as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes please! I would love to try that gusher and blush berry drink please!" Ari was quick to appear and had wrapped her arm around branch. 

Kim was not far behind but unlike branch and her sister she caught it. It was that dirty stink eyed glare of the cashier. It was aimed at none other than her little sister too! Kim wasn't one to be quick to anger but the troll was pushing their luck!

"Yuck! This has to be the worse combo ever!" Ari said after a sip of her drink as they walked further down the market.

Branch took the drink and after one sip his faced scrunched up. This cause Kim to frown as Baby and Gomdori walked beside Wani as she held onto a large berry. 

"That's odd! Usually the smoothie is rather sweet but this is salty!" Branch said as he threw it into the nearest bin. 

Kim was quick to flash a few hand signs to her older sister. Wani was shocked at that as she soon nodded as she felt her sisters anger flare up. As Ari saw another stand that had something that had caught her eye she was quick to point it out. As the sisters went to investigate the stand. He noticed kim and Wani signing a bit farther back as Baby bun went in a different direction? He didn't know what was going on between the girls as he noticed Gomdori whispering into Ari's ear. He was about to investigate when he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was another female troll that looked down to him with an odd shine in her eye's. 

"Say sugar why don't you and I get ta know each other a little bit?~" the country troll purred as she scraped her hoofs on the ground. 

He had never seen his sister like figures leave an area so fast before. 

Though out the day it was like this. Anywhere they had stopped or went Branch had company. Women that branch had never met before kept coming up to him! They would talk to him in an odd way as they looked him up and down. Some would touch his face some would lay a hand on his chest leaving him uncomfortable. Others would offer him something or to take him somewhere. To witch his multi colored sisters would quickly intervene and drag him away. They had eventually had ran into poppy and the delegates. 

"Oh My God Y'all that sounds hilarious! Whoo we! I woulda loved ta see that!" Holly cheered as she wiped away a tear as she talked with the sisters. 

The K-pop gang were not impressed as they rolled their eye's in sync. Baby Bun couldn't help but look over at the purple techno troll. He sat there slightly shaking in as his eye's twitched. 

"Can't say I blame them tho! Have ya met Branch? He's a talented troll and a hard working one at that! I know more than a couple of folks who would swoop him up in a heart beat!" Holly spoke to the horror of half the table. 

Holly smiled at the emotion she gad turned up. Specifically a more intense shaking from Synth as he sipped on his drink.

"Ya got that right baby! I also know a good few folks who could groove with Branch." Lownote quickly got what Holly was about as he too smirked at Synth's reaction.

"Well Branch is quite the gentleman! I could name a few who would be more than-!" Dante didn't get a chance to finish as he was interrupted. 

Synth had slammed his drink down suddenly as his hands grip on the table damaged the wood. What had got him with Dante was that he was a 100% sincere.


	18. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have fulfilled another request by Raymundo!

"Hey where is Branch?" Poppy asked as she looked around. 

"Oh he's right over there.." Val pointed off in a single direction that shook them all. 

Branch was caught in a tug of war game of two girls in the distance. 

"Go away you rotten no good-!"   
"You Go I was talking to him first!" 

Then to there surprise and Synth's horror one of them placed a kiss on his cheek. Leavening a bright blue lipstick kiss for everyone to see.

"You call that a kiss? Move it buster!" 

Everyone gasped as the second girl then grabbed Branch's cheeks. Just on the opposite cheek now was a bright magenta kiss. Suddenly out of no where branch was pulled away from both of them. He thought it was his sisters when another kiss was planted.

"Sorry there Sugar but someone had ta teach them what a proper kiss kooks like!~"

Suddenly they watched as branch was pulled this way and that. More trolls came from all directions planting loud kisses. Arguing loudly to all the other girls who had join the fray. Branch some how had managed to squeeze by he was far from safe. The 'Men' decided they wanted to play 'prince charming'. One picked him up telling him a small flirt with a wink. Then he was pulled away again as he was stolen from the other. This one said something dirty as he had Branch's blush burn in possibly brighter. Soon however the oh so 'daring rescuers' were having it out. One of witch placed branch high out of reach before doing so. They had placed on top of a flag pole as they either fought with someone or were surrounding the pole. Suddenly branch's hair came to life as it wrapped up around him. He quickly camouflaged to the astonishment of his pursuers. 

"Aww kitten wants to be chased~." Similar lines could be heard as they separated to go hunt down their false prize. 

That's when a few short paces from the group of delegates and sisters. Branch was disheveled as he stumbled to a seat. All over him were kisses of rainbow colors that tainted him. His shirt color had been stretched revealing a bit of his chest. To witch to Synth's anger were even more kisses. His hair was ruffled slightly and he screamed exhaustion. 

"OMG branch are you okay?" Poppy looked at her friend in concern as baby bun gave him some water. 

"Yeah, yeah just a little drained..." Branch said as he took a sip of his drink. 

Synth stood up as he got everyone's attention. 

"Excuse me but I think I'll be taking Branch home.." Synth said with a false sweetness in his voice.

Branch was picked up by Synth once more as he received a few calls from the table.

"I SHIP IT!"

"OMG HE WAS SO MAD!" 

"GET WELL SOON I GUESS!" 

"BYEEEE!" 

Branch wrapped his arms firmly around Synth as a blush appeared on his face. The day was almost over as a sunsetting glow was casted. Branch felt Synth stop mid flight high over the village. Branch looked up to his face to ask till he saw what he was looking at. The sun was setting just over the horizon giving off it's final strength of light. 

"Even with all those trolls.. None of them could kiss you correctly..." Synth said as he looked down at Branch. 

"W-what?!" Branch was quickly hushed with a kiss.

This one was gentle and wasn't rushed yet he was held firmly. He slowly returned the kiss after he got over his initial shock. The two staid there for a minute as they simply enjoyed the kiss.


End file.
